Science Council
"The light of reason will always show the way to our Commonwealth" -common saying of the Science Council- Located on the Commonwealth's capital world of Ortus, the Science Council organizes, funds and encourages most, if not all the research and scientific experiments done in the Commonwealth. Like other similar organizations in the nation's administration, pragmatism and merit rule the choices of the council as they pour most of their resources on those projects which will bring prosperity to the nation's planets and people. History Having been founded prior the earliest human travels into the stars, the science council is as much a political organization and mafia as it is a organization made and built to expand the limits of educational fervor in the Commonwealth. Originally made by the trifecta of scientists who stood ahead of the rest in leadership, the council is now something of a organization that encompasses both industry and scientific inquiry. The commonwealth, even especially in recent years, uses the near absolute power of their scientists to achieve invention's at any cost going further then nations like the Alir Commune to achieve, 'morality clauses', meaning the council would allow you to take prisoners/criminals/willing subjects into experiments to keep the technological difference between even their allies. This has lead to a fairly large rivalry between the three major scientists who consider each-other to be flawed comparisons to each other's values. -Scholar Adhara Tanwar, the Ortus genius famous for raising the Kithri to sentience prior to their integration to the commonwealth. Nowadays, she is called by more extremely conservative parties as the 'xeno-freak' who is open in her love with other species of alien life. She truly believes her work to be sacred, and thus works nonprofits, instead of consortium like Lachinov and Poniewski. She is also noted for bringing the Commonwealth's culture of thuggery into the spotlight. -Scholar Roman Poniewski, the founder of Poniewski Military Consortium (PMC) and the only man crazy enough to experiment with plasma technology in a time when such weapons are still considered science fiction. His is infamous for rumors, ranging from his apparently racist dictum with Kithri during their uplifting, to war crimes involving the sterilization of Aramathi scouts that fought during the Aramathi liberation war. He is known throughout the commonwealth for his diet, being especially decadent even by Thadrakos standards. He is also famous for created the 'Legion' a extensively racist gang famous for gunrunning and robberies across the Commonwealth. -Scholar Nestor Lachinov is hailed by many to be one of the greatest engineers in all of the galaxy. Besides founding the original engineering school on Curacao, as well as has created the Lachinov Engineering Firm (LEF for short) which is noted for having a near monopoly on construction in the state. He as a person is something of a odd ball by the two previous standards; hailing not from a rich family like Adhara nor a family of scientists like Roman, he was raised by extensively poor farmers and rose to be a rival to Sinon Industries given their near monopoly on building projects across the Commonweath. He also own's the exceptionally brutal CaoCao Cartel, famous for detective work and union busting activities. Category:Governmental Organizations